glee_spotlightfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of Glee: Spotlight 's first season, and the first episode overall. It was written by series writer, Jaymie Michele. Plot Summary At the start of the episode, Becca is seen walking down the halls whilst debating in her mind what she should do with her life in high school. In the choir room, Becca makes a small joke about Joshua's sexuality, resulting in the two of them starting to bicker. Josh then takes it too far and his comment results in Becca running out of the choir room in a flood of tears, without giving him the chance to apologise. Cassie then insults him before rushing out to find her best friend. Joshua apologies to Becca later on and she accepts it. He then asks if the two of them could be friends again, and she responds by snapping at him, telling him that they weren't friends before and then storming off. New Directions perform Fascination together in the choir room, and afterwards Becca decides that she is going to give being friends with Josh a shot. This then starts a small argument between Cassie, Rosa and herself. Jem asks Caleb out, and he turns her down by telling her he is crushing on someone else. In order to save herself from utter humiliation, Jem lies and tells him that she was actually wondering if he wanted to sing a duet with her, and that she thought they could discuss some ideas over dinner. He then agrees to this, but Jem is unsatisfied and is left heartbroken as he walks away. This leads into a performance of Wide Awake. Later on, Caleb and Jem perform their duet. Alyza sits down for lunch with Ben, William and Lily, and there seems to be some obvious chemistry between her and Will. At the end of the episode, Rosa is sat in Jennifer's office, and the cheerleading coach tells her that if she wants to keep her place on the Cheerios, she has to do something that could cause her to lose something, as well as people, that she loves. Cut Scenes As well as the scene that YBWM was supposed to be peformed in, another scene was also cut. In this scene, the New Directions were supposed to be sat at the mall food court, and Rosa was supposed to be zoned out of the conversation, because she was too busy thinking about what she should do about Jennifer's demands. This scene was supposed to mark the ending of the episode. Songs Cut Songs You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift was supposed to be performed by Jem in this episode, but it was cut at the last minute and was replaced by Wide Awake. YBWM will instead be performed in a later episode of the season. Cast Main *'Ashley Benson' as Becca White *'Demi Lovato' as Cassie Harvard *'Sasha Pieterse' as Rosa Thompson *'Troian Bellisario' as Jem Sykes *'Victoria Justice' as Alison Morelli-Jackson *'Bridgit Mendler' as Ella Jenner *'Keegan Allen' as Caleb Daniels *'David Henrie' as Joshua Cook *'Taylor Lautner' as Tyler Green *'Josh Hutcherson' as Liam Black *'Chris Zylka' as Danny Lake *'Michael Weisman' as Lucas Brooks *'Georgia King' as Alyza Ellison *'Megan Hilty' as Jennifer Lynch *'Ian Harding' as William Ashton Recurring *'Lacey Chabert' as Lily Finley *'James Franco' as Ben Gosling Trivia *This is the series premiere. *Two scenes were cut from this episode. Quotes Navigation Video Gallery Photo Gallery pilot.jpg Becca.jpeg Beccaimage.jpeg Itsbecca.jpeg 1x01.jpeg Jem.jpeg Jaleb.jpeg Calebandjem.jpeg Rosapilot.jpeg Pilotrosa.jpeg Cassieandbecca.jpeg Alyzapilot.jpeg Will.jpeg Fascinationx.jpeg Quotes Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season one episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season one episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season one episodes Category:Songs Category:Season one songs